Index of genetics articles
Genetics (from Ancient Greek , “genite” and that from , “origin”Genetikos, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, "A Greek-English Lexicon", at PerseusGenesis, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, "A Greek-Eng Lexon", at PerseusOnline Etymology Dictionary), a discipline of biology, is the science of heredity and variation in living organisms.Griffiths et al. (2000), Chapter 1 (Genetics and the Organism): Introduction Articles (arranged alphabetically) related to genetics include: # * 3' end * 5' end A * Acentric chromosome * Achondroplasia * Active site * Adaptation * Adenine * Adenosine * Adenosine diphosphate (ADP) * Ala * Alagille syndrome * Albino * Alcoholism * Alkylating agent * Allele * Allele frequency * Alleles * Allopolyploid * Allosteric protein * Allozyme * Alternative splicing * Altruism * Alu family * Alzheimer's disease * Amber codon * Ames test * Amino acid * Amino acid sequence * Amino acids * Amniocentesis * Amorph * AMP * Amphidiploid * Amplification * Anagenesis * Anaphase * Aneuploid * Aneuploid cell * Aneuploidy * Angelman syndrome * Angiosperm * Animal model * Annealing * Annotation * Antibody * Anticipation * Anticoding strand * Anticodon * Antigen * Antimorph * Antiparallel * Antisense * Antisense RNA * Antisense strand * Antisense therapy * AP endonuclease * AP site * Apert syndrome * Apoptosis * Applied genetics * Arg * Arrayed library * Ascus * Asn * Asp * Assembly * Assortative mating * Atavism * ATP * Attenuator * Autogamy * Autopolyploid * Autoradiograph * Autoradiography * Autosomal dominant * Autosome * Autotroph * Auxotroph * Auxotrophic mutant * Axoneme B * B form DNA * Bacillus * Back mutation * Backcross * Bacteria * Bacteriophage * Balbiani ring * Barr body * Basal body * Base * Base analogue * Base pair * Base pairs * Base sequence * Batesian mimicry * Bayesian analysis * Bead theory * Behavioral genetics * Behavioural genetics * Beta-galactosidase * Bimodal distribution * Binary fission * Binomial expansion * Binomial theorem * Biochemical genetics * Bioethics * Bioinformatics * Biolistic * Bioremediation * Biotechnology * Biparental zygote * Birth defect * Bivalent (genetics) * BLAST * Blastoderm * Blastomere * Blastopore * Blastula * Blending inheritance * Blunt-end ligation * Bookmarking * Bottleneck * Brachydactyly * Branch migration * BRCA1 * BRCA2 * Breakage and reunion * Bridging cross * Bud * Buoyant density * Burkitt lymphoma C * Cancer * Candidate gene * Capillary array * Carcinogen * Carcinoma * Carrier * Carrier testing * cDNA * cDNA library * Cell * Centimorgan * Central dogma of molecular biology * Centromere * Chemical base * Chimeraplasty * Chromomere * Chromosomal crossover * Chromosomal deletion * Chromosome * Chromosome aglet * Chromosome banding * Chromosome painting * Chromosome region p * Chromosome region q * Classical genetics * Cleft lip * Cleft palate * Clinical geneticist * Clone (genetics) * Clone bank * Cloned DNA * Cloning * Cloning vector * Coccus * Code * Code dictionary * Coding strand * Codominance * Codon * Codon usage bias aka Codon preference * Cohesive end * Cointegrate * Col plasmid * Colicinogenic factor * Colonoscopy * Colony * Common ancestry * Comparative genomics * Compartment * Competence factor * Competent * Complementarity genes * Complementary DNA * Complementation * Complementation test * Complete linkage * Complex trait * Component of fitness * Composite transposon * Concordance * Conditional mutation * Confidence limits * Confidentiality * Congenital * Conjugation tube * Consanguineous * Consanguinity * Consensus sequence * Conservative change * Conserved sequence * Constant region * Constitutive gene * Contig * Contig map * Contig maps * Contiguous genes * Continuous variation * Controlling element * Copper fist * Copy-choice model * Corepressor * Cosegregation * Cosmids * Cot value * Cotransduction * Cotransformation * Coupling * Covariance * cpDNA * CpG island * Craniosynostosis * Cri du chat * cRNA * Cross * Cross-fertilization * Crossbreed * Crossover * Crossover suppressor * Crossovers * Cryptic coloration * Cyclic AMP * Cys * Cystic fibrosis * Cytidine * Cytochrome * Cytogenetic map * Cytogenetics * Cytohet * Cytokinesis * Cytological band * Cytological map * Cytoplasm * Cytoplasmic trait * Cytosine * Cytosol D * D-loop * Darwinian fitness * Data warehouse * Dauermodification * Deficiency * Degenerate code * Degenerate codon * Degrees of freedom (physics and chemistry) * Deletion * Deletion chromosome * Deletion map * Deletion mapping * Deme (Biology) * Dementia * Denaturation * Denaturation map * Denominator element * Deoxyribonuclease * Deoxyribonucleotide * Deoxyribose * Depauperate fauna * Derepressed * Determinant * Deterministic * Developmental biology * Diabetes mellitus * Diakinesis * Dicentric bridge * Dicentric chromosome * Dictyotene * Dideoxy method * Differentiation * Dihybrid * Dihybrid cross * Dimerization * Dimorphism * Diploid * Directed evolution * Directed mutagenesis * Directed sequencing * Discrete generations * Disease * Disruptive selection * Distribution * DMD * DNA * DNA amplification * DNA bank * DNA clone * DNA cloning * DNA fingerprint * DNA glycosylase * DNA gyrase * DNA hybridization * DNA ligase * DNA marker * DNA polymerase * DNA probe * DNA repair genes * DNA replication * DNA sequence * DNA sequencing * Docking protein * Domain * Dominance variance * Dominant * Dominant allele * Dominant phenotype * Dosage compensation * Dose * Dot blotting * Double crossover(Bad Link) * Double digest * Double helix * Double infection * Double reduction * Doublesex * Down syndrome * Downstream * Draft sequence * Duplicate gene * Dwarfism * Dyad * Dyad symmetry * Dystonia E * E (exit site) * Ecdysone * Ecological genetics * Ectopic expression * Ectopic integration * Electrophoresis * Electroporation * ELSI * Endogenote * Endomitosis * Endonuclease * Endopolyploidy * Endosperm * Enforced outbreeding * Enhancer * Enhancer trap * Enriched medium * Enucleate cell * Enzyme * Epigenetics * Episome * Epistasis * Equational division * Equivalence group * Erythrocytes * Escherichia coli * Ethidium * Euchromatin * Eugenics * Eukaryote * Eukaryotic cell * Euploid * Euploidy * European Journal of Human Genetics * Evolution * Evolutionary psychology * Evolutionary rate * Excision repair * Exconjugant * Exogenote * Exogenous DNA * Exon * Exon shuffling * Exonuclease * Expressed gene * Expression vector * Expressivity F * F factor * F plus cell * F- cell * F-duction * F-pili * F1 generation * F2 generation * Factorial * Familial cancer * Familial trait * Family selection * Fate map * Fecundity selection * Feedback inhibition * Fibroblasts * Filial generation * Filter enrichment * FISH (Fluorescent in situ hybridization) * Fitness (W) * Fixed allele * Fixed breakage point * Flow cytometry * Flow karyotyping * Fluctuation test * Fluorescent in situ hybridization * FMET * Focus map * Footprinting * Forensics * Forward mutation * Founder effect * Fragile site * Fragile X syndrome * Frameshift * Frameshift mutation * Fraternal twin * Frequency histogram * Full gene sequence * Functional allele * Functional genomics * Fundamental number G * G-banding * Gamete * Gametophyte * Gastrulation * GC-rich area * Gel electrophoresis * Gene * Gene amplification * Gene chip technology * Gene cloning * Gene complex * Gene conversion * Gene dose * Gene expression * Gene family * Gene flow * Gene frequency * Gene fusion * Gene interaction * Gene library * Gene locus * Gene map * Gene mapping * Gene markers * Gene mutation * Gene orders * Gene pair * Gene pool * Gene prediction * Gene product * Gene regulatory network * Gene testing * Gene therapy * Gene transfer * Genetic algorithm * Genetic architecture * Genetic carrier * Genetic code * Genetic counseling * Genetic deletion * Genetic determinism * Genetic disorder * Genetic dissection * Genetic drift * Genetic engineering * Genetic genealogy * Genetic heterogeneity * Genetic illness * Genetic informatics * Genetic linkage map * Genetic load * Genetic map * Genetic marker * Genetic material * Genetic mosaic * Genetic polymorphism * Genetic screen * Genetic screening * Genetic testing * Genetic variance * Genetic variation * Geneticist * Genetics * Genetics and Archaeogenetics of South Asia * Genetics experiments * Genic balance theory * Genome * Genome map * Genome project * Genome screen * Genomic library * Genomic sequence * Genomics * Genophore * Genotype * Germ cell * Germ line * Germ-line theory * Germinal mutation * Germline mutation * Giemsa stain * Gln * Glutamic acid * Gly * God gene * Gradient * Gray crescent * gRNA * Ground state * Group 1 intron * Group II intron * Group selection * Guanine * Guanosine * Guide RNA * Gynandromorph H * H-Y antigen * Haemoglobin (hb) * Haemophilia * Haplodiploidy * Haploid * Haploidization * Haploinsufficiency * Haplotype * Hardy-Weinberg Law * Harlequin chromosome * HAT medium * Hayflick limit * Heat-shock protein * Helicase * Hemizygous * Hemizygous gene * Hemophilia * Hereditary cancer * Hereditary mutation * Heredity * Heritability * Hermaphrodite * Heterochromatin * Heteroduplex * Heteroduplex DNA * Heteroduplex mapping * Heterogametic sex * Heterogamy * Heterokaryon * Heterokaryon test * Heteroplasmon * Heteroplasmy * Heterothallic * Heterotroph * Heterozygosity * Heterozygote * Heterozygous * Heterozygous DNA * Hexaploid * Hfr cell * Human Genome Project * HHMI * His * Histone * HnRNA * Hogness box * Holandric trait * Holoenzyme * Holoprosencephaly * Homeo-box * Homeo-domain * Homeobox * Homeosis * Homogametic sex * Homolog * Homologue * Homology * Homoplasmy * Homothallic * Homothallic fungus * Homozygote * Homozygous * Homozygous gene pair * Hormone * Host range * Hot spot * Housekeeping genes * HUGO * Human gene therapy * Human genetics * Human genome * Human Genome Project * Huntington's disease * Hybrid (biology) * Hybrid DNA * Hybrid dysgenesis * Hybrid plasmid * Hybrid zone * Hybridoma * Hydrogen bond * Hydroxyapatite * Hypermorph * Hyperploid * Hypervariable locus * Hypervariable region * Hypomorph * Hypoploid * Hypostatic gene I * Ichthyosis * Identical twin * Identity by descent * Identity by type * Idiogram * Idiotypic variation * Idling reaction * Ile * Imago * Immune system * immunity * Immunoglobulin (Ig) * Immunoglobulin gene * Immunohistochemistry * Immunotherapy * Imprinting * In situ * Introduction to genetics * In vitro * In vitro mutagenesis * In vivo * Inbreeding * Incestuous * Inclusive fitness * Incomplete dominance * Inducer * Inducible operon * Induction * Infectious transfer * Informed consent * Inherit * Inherited * Initiation codon *Initiation *Initiation * Initiator protein * Inosine * Insertion * Insertional mutation * Inside marker * Intercalating agent * Interference * Interkinesis * Interphase * Interrupted mating * Intersex * Interstitial region * Intron * Introns * Inversion * Iojap * Ionizing radiation * IR * IS * IS element * Isoaccepting tRNA * Isochromosome * Isoenzyme * Isoschizomer * Isotope * Isozyme J * Junk DNA K * Karyokinesis * Karyotype * Kilobase * Kin selection * Kinetochore * Klinefelter syndrome * Knockout L * Lac operon * Lagging strand * Lateral inhibition * Leader peptide gene * Leader sequence (mRNA) * Leader transcript * Leading strand * Lesion * Lethal gene * Leu * Leucine zipper * Leukemia * Library (genetics) * Ligase * Line * Linear tetrad * Linkage * Linkage analysis * Linkage equilibrium * Linkage group * Linkage map * Linking number * Locus * Lod score * Lod score method * Lymphocyte * Lymphoma * Lyon hypothesis * Lys * Lysate * Lysis * Lysogen * Lysogenic M * Macrorestriction map * Malformation * Mapping * Mapping function * Mapping population * Marfan syndrome * Marker * Marker retention * Mass spectrometry * Maternal effect * Maternal inheritance * Mating type * Megabase * Meiocyte * Meiosis * Meiospore * Melanoma * Melting of DNA * Mendel's first law * Mendel's second law * Mendelian ratio * Merozygote * Messenger RNA * Met * Metabolism * Metagon * Metamere * Metaphase * Metaphase plate * Metastasis * Methylation * Metrical variation * Microarray * Microbial genetics * Microinjection * Micronuclei * Microsatellite * Microtubules * Midparent value * Mimicry * Minimal medium * Mismatch repair * Missense mutation * Mitochondrial DNA * Mitochondrial Eve * Human mitochondrial genetics * Mitochondrion * Mitosis * Mitotic apparatus * Mitotic crossover * Mixed codon family * Mode * Model organisms * Modifier gene * Molecular biology * Molecular chaperone * Molecular genetics * Molecular imprinting * Molecular medicine * Molecule * Monocistronic mRNA * Monoclonal antibody * Monogenic disorder * Monohybrid * Monohybrid cross * Monoploid * Monosomic * Monosomy * Morbid map * Morphogenesis * Mosaic (genetics) * Mosaicism * Mouse model * mRNA * mtDNA * Mu particle * Mu phage * Mullerian mimicry * Multifactorial * Multihybrid * Multimeric structure * Multiple allelism * Multiplexing * Murine * Mutability * Mutagen * Mutagenicity * Mutant * Mutant allele * Mutant screening * Mutant site * Mutation * Mutation breeding * Mutation event * Mutation frequency * Mutation rate * Mutational load * Mutator mutation * Muton * Myeloma * Myotonic dystrophy N * N segment * N-end rule * Narrow heritability * Natural selection * Negative control * Neo-darwinism * Neomorph * Neoplasm * Neurofibromatosis * Neutral mutation * Newborn screening * NF * Nickase * Nicking * NIH * Nitrogen base * Nitrogenous base * Non-coding DNA * Non-coding strand * Non-directiveness * Non-disjunction * Non-histone protein * Non-linear tetrad * Non-Mendelian ratio * Non-parental * Non-recombinant * Nonsense codon * Nonsense mutation * Nonsense suppressor * Noonan syndrome * Norm of reaction * Normal distribution * Northern analysis * Northern blot * NPD * Nu body * Nuclear transfer * Nuclease * Nucleic acid * Nucleoid * Nucleolar organizer * Nucleolus * Nucleoprotein * Nucleoside * Nucleosome * Nucleotide * Nucleotide pair * Nucleotides * Nucleus * Null allele * Nullisomic * Numerator element * Nurse cell O * Ochre codon * Octad * Okazaki fragment * Oligo * Oligogenic * Oligonucleotide * Oocyte * Oogenesis * Oogonia * Opal codon * Open reading frame * Operator (biology) * Operon * Organogenesis * Outbreeding * Outside markers * Overdominance * Overlapping clones * Ovum P * P (peptidyl) site * P element * P1 * P53 * Palindrome * Panmictic * Paralogous genes * Paramecin * Parameters * Parental * Parental ditype * Parental imprinting * Parkinson's disease * Parthenogenesis * Partial digest * Partial diploid * Partial dominance * Pascal's triangle * Patent * Path diagram * Pathogen * Pattern formation * PCR * PD * Pedigree * Penetrance * Peptide * Peptide bond * Peptidyl transferase * Permissive condition * PEST hypothesis * Pharmacogenomics * Pharming (genetics) * Phe * Phenocopy * Phenotype * Phenotypic variance * Phenylketonuria * Pheromone * Phosphodiester bond * Photoreactivation * Phyletic evolution * Phyletic gradualism * Phylogenetic tree * Phylogenetics * Physical map * Pilus * PKU * Plasmid * Plastid * Pleiotropic mutation * Pleiotropy * Pluripotency * Point mutation * Poisson distribution * Poky mutation * Polar body * Polar granules * Polar mutation * Polar overdominance * Polarity * Polarity gene * Pollen grain * Poly(A) tail * Polyacrylamide * Polycistronic * Polycistronic mRNA * Polydactyly * Polygene * Polygenic disorder * Polymerase * Polymerize * Polymorphism * Polypeptide * Polyploid * Polyribosome * Polysaccharide * Polysome * Polytene chromosome * Population * Population genetics * Position effect * Positional cloning * Positive control * Pre-mRNA * Predisposition * Preemptor stem * Prenatal diagnosis * Pribnow box * Primary oocyte * Primary spermatocyte * Primary structure * Primary transcript * Primase * Primer * Primosome * Prion * Privacy * Pro * Probability * Probability theory * Proband * Probe * Processivity * Product of meiosis * Product rule * Proflavin * Progeny testing * Prognosis * Prokaryote * Prokaryotic cell * Promoter * Pronucleus * Proofread * Proofreader genes * Prophage * Prophase * Prophylactic surgery * Proplastid * Propositus * Protease * Protein * Protein product * Protein splicing * Proteome * Proteomics * Proteus syndrome * Proto-oncogene * Protoplast * Prototroph * Provirus * Pseudoallele * Pseudoautosomal region * Pseudodominance * Pseudogene * Punnett square * Purine * Purines * Pyrimidine Q * Quaternary structure R * R factor * R plasmid * Radiation hybrid * RAM mutation * Random genetic drift * Random mating * Rare-cutter enzyme * Reading frame * Readthrough * Reannealing * Rec system * Receptor element * Recessive allele * Recessive gene * Recessive phenotype * Reciprocal altruism * Reciprocal cross * Recombinant * Recombinant clone * Recombinant DNA * Recon * Reduction division * Redundant DNA * Regression * Regulator element * Regulator gene * Relaxed mutant * Renner complex * Repeat sequences * Repetitive DNA * Replica plating * Replication fork * Replicon * Replisome * Reporter gene * Repressible operon * Repression * Repressor * Reproductive cells * Reproductive success * Repulsion * Restriction digest * Restriction enzyme * Restriction enzymes * Restriction map * Retinitis pigmentosa * Retinoblastoma * Reverse genetics * Reversion * RF * RFLP * RFLP mapping * Rho * Ribonucleic acid * Ribonucleotide * Ribose * Ribosomal protein * Ribosomal RNA * Ribosome * Ribosomes * Ribozyme * Risk communication * RNA * RNA editing * RNA phage * RNA polymerase * RNA replicase * RNA splicing * Robertsonian fusion * rRNA * Rule of segregation S * S (Svedberg unit) * S-9 mix * Sanger sequence * Sarcoma * Satellite * Satellite chromosome * Satellite DNA * Scaffold * Scanning hypothesis * Screening technique * Secondary oocyte * Secondary structure * Sedimentation * Segmentation (biology) * Segregation * Segregational load * Selection * Selection progress * Selective medium * Selective neutrality * Selective system * Self-fertilization * Selfed * Selfish DNA * Sense strand * Sequence * Sequence assembly * Sequence tagged site * Sequencing * Sex chromosomes * Sex determination * Sex linkage * Sex linked * Sex reversal * Sex switch * Sex-controlled trait * Sex-influenced trait * Sex-lethal * Sex-limited trait * Sex-linked * Sex-ratio phenotype * Sexual selection * Shotgun method * Shotgun sequencing * Shotgun technique * Shuttle vector * Siblings(sibs) * Sickle-cell disease (Sickle cell anemia) * Sigma factor * Signal hypothesis * Signal peptide * Silent gene * Silent mutation * SINE * Single-gene disorder * Smooth endoplasmic reticulum * SNP * SnRNP * Solenoid structure * Somatic cell * Somatic cell hybrid * Somatic cells * Somatic doubling * Somatic mutation * Somatic mutations * Somatostatin * SOS box * SOS repair * SOS response * Southern blot * Southern blotting * Spacer DNA * Speciation * Speciation (genetic algorithm) * Species * Specific-locus test * Spectral karyotype * Sperm * Spermatid * Spermatocyte * Spermatogenesis * Spermatogonium * Spermatozoon * Spermiogenesis * Spina bifida * Spindle * Spiral cleavage * Spirillum * Splice site * Spliceosome * Staggered cuts * Stem cell * Stem-loop structure * Steroid receptor * Strain * Stringent factor * Stringent response * Structural gene * Structural genomics * Substantial equivalence * Substitution * Subvital gene * Suicide gene * Supercoil * Supercoiling * Supergene * Supersuppressor * Suppressive petite * Suppressor gene * Suppressor mutation * Svedberg unit * Swivelase * Sympatric speciation * Synapsis * Synaptonemal complex * Syncytium * Syndrome * Synexpression * Syngeneic * Synteny * Synteny test T * T-cell receptor * T-DNA * TACTAAC box * Tandem duplication * Target theory * Targeted mutagenesis * TATA box * Tautomeric shift * Tay-Sachs disease * Telomerase * Telomere * Telophase * Template strand * Teratogen * Teratogenic * Terminal redundancy * Terminator sequence * Tertiary structure * Test cross * Tetrad * Tetrad analysis * Tetraparental mouse * Tetraploid * Tetratype (T) * Theta structure * Thr * Three-point cross * Thymidine * Thymine * Thymine dimer * Ti plasmid * Topoisomer * Topoisomerase * Totipotency * Totipotent * Toxicogenomics * Trait (biological) * Trans * Trans conformation * Trans-acting * Transcription * Transcription factor * Transcriptome * Transducing particle * Transduction * Transfection * Transfer RNA * Transferase * Transform * Transformation * Transformer * Transgenic * Transgenic organism * Transgressive phenotype * Transient diploid * Transition * Transition mutation * Translation * Translocase (EF-G) * Translocation * Transposable element * Transposition * Transposon * Transversion * Trihybrid * Triplet * Triplet code * Triploid * Trisomic * Trisomy * Tritium * tRNA * Trp * True heritability * True speciation * Truncation selection * Tumour * Turner syndrome * Twin spot * Twin study * Two-point cross * Type I and type II errors * Typological thinking * Tyr U * Underdominance * Unequal crossover * Uninemic chromosome * Uniparental disomy * Unique DNA * Unmixed codon family * Unstable mutation * Unusual bases * Upstream (disambiguation)#Molecular biology * Uptake signal sequence * Uracil * URF * Uridine V * V-J joining * Val * Variable region * Variance * Variate * Genetic diversity * Variegation * Vector * Viability * Virion * Viroid * Virulent phage * Virus * VNTR W * Wahlund effect * Weismann barrier * Western blot * Wild type * Wilms' tumor * Wobble * Wolfram syndrome X * X chromosome * X hyperactivation * X linkage * X linked * X-and-Y linkage * X-inactivation * X:A ratio * Xenograft * XYY * XYY syndrome Y * Y chromosome * Y linkage * Y linked * Y-chromosomal Aaron * Y-chromosomal Adam * Y-chromosome haplogroups by populations Z * Z-DNA * Zinc finger * Zinc-finger protein * Zygote References See also * List of genetics research organizations * List of geneticists & biochemists Genetics * Genetics-related topics Category:Biotechnology